One Love
by stripscrabble
Summary: Pure Kandy. Set back in the Berkeley days. Instead of writing a crappy summary, I'll let you get straight to reading it. It will cause us both less pain that way.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the beginning to what I hope is an enjoyable piece of Kandy for you all. Brought to you by Sarah and Myself.**

* * *

** ONE LOVE**

* * *

Kirsten and Sandy had just gone on their first date. They had gone to a local pub where both of them had had way too much to drink. But after walking home together in the pouring rain, they had said goodbye out the front of her apartment block.

Kirsten was now attempting to open the door to her apartment but was finding it difficult as she was feeling a tad woozy. Well that may have been an understatement. But after several attempts the door finally opened. She sat down on her sofa and thought about their first date. "Why did I give him that goodbye kiss? He is such a loser." Kirsten said to herself.

As she sat thinking more about their date, she had to admit that he was kind of funny. But she couldn't cover the fact that he was everything she had never expected or wanted. Well actually, she didn't really know what she wanted. All she knew was that neither Sandy Cohen or Jimmy Cooper were what she wanted.

The evening hadn't gone so bad. He had after all been the perfect gentleman… Just not the kind of gentleman that she was used to. Growing up in Newport Beach, Kirsten was used to doors being held open, chairs being held out, napkins being place.. Sandy had not done any of those things. Although she did have to admit, she was late for the date, so he hadn't had the opportunity to open the door or anything.

Sandy was lying in bed, like Kirsten he was also thinking about their date. He was totally amazed. He loved everything about Kirsten. She was perfect - her body, her hair, her smile, just… everything. He wanted a second date although he knew they two of them came from totally different worlds but he just didn't want to give up on her.

He needed a plan. Sandy Cohen knew that he could be very persuasive when needed to be. But surely Kirsten Nichol wouldn't need that much persuading to go on a second date? I mean after all the first one seemed to go pretty well.

Kirsten was known in Newport for being a major bitch. She was just a typical Newpsie: conceited, superficial and just plain perfect. She knew what she had to do. She reached for the phone, she knew that she had to make it clear to him that he just wasn't her type. She liked Sandy as a friend. She knew that much. But she really didn't see it going further. She _couldn't_ see it going any further. She wouldn't let it.

As Sandy was thinking up a perfect second date his phone rang. He picked it up wondering who would be calling at this time of the night. "Hello" He said.

Kirsten was nervous. She dialled his number. A small part of her hoped that he wouldn't pick up and it would go to his machine instead. No such luck. She held her breathe as he answered.

"Uh Hi Sandy" She said when after a small pause. "Look about tonight -" She started before Sandy cut her off.

"Oh i know" He said. Neither of them said anything.

Sandy was thinking '_Yes! She thought the date went good as well_.' Kirsten was thinking '_thank god, he though it was terrible too, this will be so much easier!'_

At the same time they both said:

"It was horrible."

"It was perfect."

"Oh I mean" both started.

"I mean" Kirsten said, "It was... good. Naw..." She paused. "Sandy, I'm sorry but you're just not my type. I mean you're definitely a great guy but not for me." She waited for Sandy to answer.

"Oh" was all Sandy could say. What did she mean not her type? That was like the oldest line ever! "Ok then Kirsten, if that's how you feel, I respect that" He wasn't going to let her get away though.

"I'm sorry Sandy." She had a bad conscience now considering that he was so her type but she just didn't want to admit that. "I haven't hurt you by saying this have I?"

"No of course you haven't hurt me. I'm all man" Sandy replied sounding strong, even though she had in fact hurt him. "Just making sure you can have a clean conscience huh?"

Kirsten paused. "Oh I.. ehm... I don't have a clean conscience now to be honest but I just needed to tell you that cos I hate playing with guys." She lied to him because she did in fact love playing with them. But they could never know.

"Right" He said, he thought a girl growing up in Newport that had everything she ever wanted would love playing with men. "Of course you don't." He knew she did.

"I really don't, believe me." Kirsten knew that this wasn't very credible. She was so into him. She could feel her heart beating faster when she heard his voice. She paused for a few seconds because she didn't know what to say.

"Right well" He didn't really know what to say. And that was a first. Sandy Cohen always knew what to say And if he didn't, he always had something to say anyway!

"Sandy, you still there?" she asked.

"Oh yes Kirsten, I'm still here." A pause again. But this one was a long one.

"Sandy, what do you think of me?" She was so happy that he couldn't see her now because her face must have been so red. She wished she could withdraw what she just asked him because it was kinda am embarrassing.

Sandy smiled to himself. He knew she would never have asked him that if she wasn't drunk. They may have only just been on their first date but it had been two and a half weeks of coffee together. He figured he knew her pretty well But as tonight had proven so far, perhaps he didn't. "You want to know what I really think about you Kirsten?"

There was a pause that to Kristen felt like it lasted several hours. She didn't need to say yes to his question. She knew it was rhetorical.

"I think you're perfect."

"Oh… seriously?" She was shocked now. "I… oh my god… Sandy you just made me speechless." Her heart beated so fast now that she was afraid she would have a heart attack. Sandy noticed how she stuttered and that made him smile.

"Well its true Kirsten." Sandy said in a small voice. She may have been conceited but he knew that she was blown away. "To me you are perfect."

And he was right, she really was blown away now and she bet he noticed that already but she didn't care. "Sandy, you're cute", she admitted now.

"Oh really." He said with a huge smile on his face. "You. Kirsten Nichol. Newport Beach born and bred. Think that I. Sandy Cohen. Jewish clown. Is cute?"

"Yes, I think that you are cute." She smiled. "I like you." She never thought that she would be able to change her view that quickly.

Sandy could do nothing but grin. Looks like she didn't need that much persuading after all. "Good" He said.

"Good? Good?" Kirsten exploded. She was so frustrated that she couldn't think properly let alone put a full sentence together.

Sandy could tell she was mad. "If you had let me finish," he said slowly and calmly. "I was going to say good, because I like you too."

"Well okay, that sounds better." She smiled. "So, any plans for tomorrow?", she asked him.

"No not yet, what about you?" Sandy wanted to know.

"Well, no.. I don't have any plans.. but what about...", she didn't even dare to say it "aseconddate?!" She said it pretty fast so that Sandy could barely understand it… but nevertheless he did understand what she just said.

"A second date huh?" Sandy was absolutely beside himself. A second date with Kirsten Nichol! And he wasn't even the one who asked! "I guess that could be arranged."

"Awesome." She was so happy that he said yes. "Ok then, I'll have to stop talking now.."

She looked at her watch. _'Oh my god, I talked for a whole hour to Sandy Cohen on the phone?' _She didn't believe it. "Tomorrow? My place?"

"Sure sounds great." He said. He still couldn't believe it… a second date with Kirsten Nichol! "Uh what time?"

"8? If that's okay for you?" she asked

"Perfect. I guess I'll see you then" Sandy replied. He didn't think he had ever had a phone call end and him being this happy.

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Good night!" she said before she put down the receiver. After that she danced in her room because she was so happy now.

"Goodnight Kirsten" Sandy said before hanging up.

They both fell asleep that night with the biggest smiles plastered across their faces.

Dreaming of tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**I just want to say i know that Kirsten may have seemed a little out of character or whatever... But we really have no idea what she was like back then.  
Sarah could see her being a total bitch and Sandy being the one who changed her. I have to admit. Bitchy Kirsten is fun. Lol.  
**

**_Disclaimer - Pretty sure we all know that no Kandy fan own any part of The OC... Otherwise there would have been no Rebecca, therefore being no Carter. Which i'm pretty sure would have led to Sophie Rose being born a few years earlier... but hey whatever.  
_**

**So yeah here is chapter 2. The second date... that really isn't a date at all. Enjoy  
**

* * *

One Love - Chapter 2

* * *

Kirsten looked at her watched as she put her shoes on. It read 7:48pm. She had been getting ready for over two hours. She couldn't remember putting this much effort into getting ready for a date ever. Not even her first date with Jimmy.

Back in Newport she never needed to impress anybody. They already were. After what Sandy had said to her last night she felt like she needed to live up to his expectations.

As she got up off of her bed, she made her way to the bathroom for one last check over. She looked in the mirror and had to admit that she did clean up pretty well.

She heard a knock on the door. She straightened out her top one last time and went to open the door.

Sandy was nervous. He felt like today had lasted a year. All he wanted was to be with her. And not just in a sexual sense. He just wanted to be around her. But still he wouldn't be a man if he wasn't hoping for at least something to happen. He had told himself to hold back, he didn't know how Kirsten would react. When they talked on the phone yesterday, she was inebriated. _'What if she doesn't even remember telling me she liked me?' _he thought. Then he realised _'What if she doesn't even remember making this date?' _He was starting to panic. But all fears slipped away as she opened the door._ 'God she's beautiful.'_

'_God he looked hot' _was her first thought. "Hey Sandy" Kirsten said nervously. She knew that tonight would be tough. As much as she had told herself that she did not want to get involved in any type of relationship, she knew that was in the toilet now, all she could think of were his hands on her body. She had to admit, it sounded good.

"Hey Kirsten," He said. Walking through the door when she stepped aside.

She felt her heart beating faster. As Sandy closed the door behind himself, they connected in a brief hug. "How are you?" he asked her. Not sure of what else to say.

"Umm," was all she could get out. _'How are you… it's a simple question' _she told herself mentally. _'Open your mouth and say.. Anything!' _she screamed to herself when nothing came out of her mouth. "Yeah, yeah I'm uh good. You?"

"I'm good too, thanks. Nice... apartment." was all he could say. He knew this was a little bit embarrassing and he was surprised that nothing better came out of his mouth. Normally the words just flowed. But he realised that nothing about tonight was normal.

Kirsten stood there. "Uh thanks," she said. '_Why am I so nervous?' _she thought. Its not like it should be awkward. It wasn't their first date. They should be past any awkwardness by now. "So are you.. Uh hungry. Or anything?"

"Uhm." He didn't know what to say. Why he didn't know what to say he didn't know. He knew that he wasn't hungry… but the words _'No thanks, I'm not hungry'_ just wouldn't come out of his mouth. After a few seconds of her staring at him, he realised he hadn't answered her. "Uh no it's okay," he said looking back at her with a small smile.

"Ok… good" she said "Let's..." she looked around and spotted the sofa, "take a seat."

They sat down rather close to each other. _'Ok if he doesn't say anything I may die' _she thought to herself.

"So" he started. _'Why am I so nervous'_ he thought. "How were you this morning? I woke up with a major head ache."

"Oh yeah, me too," she laughed. "It was horrible, everything was spinning. We definitely had too many drinks." She looked him right in the eyes. _'He has amazing eyes.'_

'_God she has the most gorgeous eyes' _he thought. "Yeah definitely one too many" He said as he lifted his hand up, gently brushing it against her cheek.

She just smiled at his touch. His fingers were so soft, softer than a baby's bottom. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"God, you're so beautiful" He said softly. Her cheeks went redder than they already were.

He leaned in and softly took her lips with his own.

She closed her eyes when their lips finally met. She gently pushed her tongue past his lips, hoping he would accept.

All that was going through Sandy's mind was _'Oh my god. That's Kirsten Nichol's tongue!' _He couldn't believe that she was the one that was actually taking the kiss that little step further. As her tongue slowly slid into his mouth, it was met by his own.

When their tongues met she slowly pushed him down on the sofa, lying on top of him. She played with his beautiful black hair as she took the kiss deeper.

Sandy opened his eyes and looked up at her as she took control. '_God she is so amazing' _he thought as he continued to kiss her. His hands that had started on her face were now sliding down her back.

Her eyes were still closed in hopes that this wasn't just one of her reoccurring dreams, when his hand slid under her top now, caressing her back. _'Oh god' _he thought. He could get used to the feel of her naked skin underneath his hands.

Kirsten gasped when his hands met her bare back. It had been a while since she had been physical with anybody. She had told herself that she wasn't going to rush things with Sandy. She liked him too much. But at the moment she couldn't care less. All she wanted was to be closer to him. She broke away from the kiss and sat up. When Sandy gave her a questioning look she simply gave him a short kiss on the lips before tugging at the hem of his shirt and then pulling it over his head.

He smiled at her. Her reaction could have gone in a whole other direction. He was glad it didn't. Once she had thrown his shirt on the floor, he slowly went to undo the buttons on her shirt. On the third button he started having difficulties.

Upon noticing the frustrated look on his face, Kirsten's hands met his on her buttons. A few seconds later her top met his on the floor. Sandy let out a hollow laugh before kissing her again. As their tongues met in a fight for dominance, his hands slid over her back, leaving a burning trail as he went, until he reached her bra. He had admired the red lace for a few moments before, but right now, it was just in the way.

When she felt his hands undoing the clasp of her bra, she placed a trail of light kisses along his jaw and down his throat. Once her bra was on the floor with both of their tops, Sandy flipped her over placing a soft kiss on her lips before continuing down. As he kissed down her throat, he paused, listened to her moan. Taking this as a good sign he continued. He placed his lips around her left nipple as she arched her back, massaging her right one with his hand.

He soon continued his path down her body. He came to the top of her jeans. He slowly undid the buttons. Looking up at her, he slid them down he legs, allowing them to fall the floor. All she was wearing now was the red thong that matched her bra. He caressed every inch of her bare skin, stimulating her to moan even louder. He slowly slid her thong off, leaving her naked in front of him. All he could do was admire the view.

"Sandy," she let out in a gasp. He looked at her, afraid that she would want him to stop. "Flip" was all she said. He smile, as much as he wanted to be in control, he knew that he would always give her the power. He would give her anything. As he flipped them over Kirsten's hands immediately found his belt buckle.

Kirsten pulled at his zipper, undoing the buttons and pulling the jeans off, freeing is growing erection. Kirsten kissed her way back up to his lips. Her tongue slowly slid across is bottom lip before diving into his mouth to met his own tongue.

Slowly she withdrew her tongue and moved to his throat. _'Oh damn' _she thought when she saw that red spot on his throat where she had been nibbling at for the past few minutes as Sandy's hands had continued to wander her naked body. "A hickey," she said softly, offering him a cheeky gin.

Sandy looked her. She was so cute. "Well at least when I get asked who gave it to me I have an amazing answer."

As she looked over him, she decided he had far too much clothing on. She slid down his body, taking his boxer shorts with her. As she came back up she stopped. _'Wow,' _she thought. She didn't have much to compare him to… but wow!

She slowly ran her fingers over his penis. Before taking him in her mouth.

When her lips met his growing erection, Sandy froze. He did not expect this from her but its not like he was going to stop it from happening either. As he felt her tongue on his tip, he let out a loud moan.

Kirsten smiled to herself when she felt him grow beneath her lips.

Sandy clawed at the sofa, moaning loudly. He never expected that Kirsten Nichol would give him a blow job. If he thought she was amazing before, he definitely thought she was when her teeth came out to play. As she changed the rotation of her mouth yet again, her teeth lightly graze over him. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"God, Kirsten!" he moaned. He couldn't last any longer, a few seconds later he climaxed. As her mouth filled with his sperm, she paused. Not sure what to do next. She looked up at him and surprising herself, she swallowed everything he had. She let out a deep breath and he looked down at her. "Wow" was all he said.

"Why thank you" Kirsten replied with a shy smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm just..." he looked at her, he couldn't believe she swallowed. "I'm just amazed!" he smiled at her before giving her a kiss.

She smiled into his kiss, "Yeah well I have to say I am too."

Sandy laughed. "Why? I haven't done anything yet!"

She grinned seductively. She stood up and held her hand out for him. "You can show me what you've got in there," she said as she turned her head towards her bedroom.

He took her hand, "Oh I think that could be arranged."

* * *

**The next chapter shouldn't be too far off... I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3... This may be the last chapter or it may just be the chapter for a little while... who knows.**

**I believe Sarah is going to post this as well... but what can i say? I have no life... It's 2:30a.m and im not tired... I had to edit and post!!! I admit... I have a problem.**

**Thanks to the people that have review. It is much appreciated.  
**

**Oh and i just want to say that i had no idea how this chapter was going to turn out considering im like so crap at this lol but Sarah pulled me through it, and i think that we produced something rather entertaining.  
**

* * *

**One Love - Chapter 3 **

* * *

Kirsten and Sandy entered her bedroom. "So" she began "here we are." 

Sandy was astonished at her huge bed. As he stared around her room he didn't know what to say. "Yeah," he replied softly. "Here we are."'

Sandy turned around when he heard the bedroom door shut. Kirsten pressed him against the door and kissed him passionately. Pulling away to guide him towards her bed. As she let him towards it, his hands started to wander her body. He picked her up and slowly lowered her onto the bed as he brought his lips crashing into hers.  
While taking the kiss deeper, Sandy caressed every inch of her body, making her shiver. Sandy slowly lifted his lips from hers, Kirsten stilled at the loss of his touch but was pleased when he his lips met the skin on the side of her neck and continued down her body.

"Oh Sandy" she said full of amazement, draping her arms around his neck. "I love you" she whispered to him.

Sandy stopped his movements in shocked. He didn't expect her to say that NOW and HERE. He didn't expect her to say that at all.

As soon as she said it she froze. _'Love?' _she thought to herself. _'Seriously. LOVE? What the hell were you thinking?'_

"What?" Sandy said breathlessly.

"Nothing! I said "Oh Sandy" and then I just stopped talking!" Kirsten replied with a red face. "I said nothing" she smiled.

Sandy just looked down at her. "Uh," was all he could come out with. "Okay then."

Kirsten mentally slapped herself. She had been on one date with this guy, there is no way that she could love him. Could she?

"Okay?" Kirsten said, not knowing what he would be thinking right now.  
"Okay," he replied quietly.  
She reached up and softly kissed him.

'_This is so embarrassing.' _She really didn't want to know what Sandy was thinking, he probably thought she was a complete idiot. One the one hand she knew that it was way too early to be even considering love. But she also knew that she had never felt this way before. She had dated Jimmy for years and she did love him, but it wasn't the kind of love that she dreamed about. With Sandy, everything just felt right. It was like something just clicked. She thought it may have been love at first sight.

As Kirsten started kissing him again, Sandy couldn't help but wonder if what she said was true. It had been so random. But then again, _love_ was random. He knew that what he felt for her was strong, but he had never really been in love before. Sure he had loved, but he had never had that head over heels love that people dreamed of. Perhaps this was it?

Sandy trailed kisses down her neck as he continued to wonder if he did love Kirsten. He heard he moan when he moved his hands up her thighs and his lips met her breasts. Sandy felt her dig her nails into his back as she arched her back.  
As she lifted herself up to him, she felt his growing arousal against her inner thigh. Her hands moved down his back, letting out a loud moan when his hands and mouth wandered further down her body. She took his manhood into his hands rubbing his growing erection, making him moan.

As Kirsten took him in her hands, he knew that it was her time to be pleased. His time had been. Right now, it was all about her. He pushed her hands away form him and gave them each a soft kiss. He looked up at her, her eyes burning a hole in his own. As he leaned up and kissed her, he slowing inserted a finger into her.

Kirsten gasped as she closed her eyes and let out a moan, clutching the sheets and arching her back.  
As she arched her back, Sandy couldn't help but think how perfect she looked. He inserted a second finger and took her hardened nipple in his mouth.

"Oh Sandy!" she moaned as she approached her climax. "Don't stop!"  
It wasn't long before she climaxed, screaming his name.

Sandy had only been with a few women, but none of them had ever been as loud as Kirsten. He had to admit, he found it sexy hearing her screaming his name in such pleasure.

As Kirsten attempted to steady her breathing, she knew that she didn't want to wait any longer for Sandy to be inside of her. _'Screw foreplay' _she thought to herself.  
"Now," Kirsten moaned.

Sandy, having been paying attention to her body and not to anything else, had no idea what she had just said. "What" he manage with ragged breath.  
"Now!" Kirsten repeated. "I can't wait any longer. I want you now."

Sandy could not believe what he was hearing. He had never expected Kirsten to be like this in the bedroom. And he had imagine what she would be like. A lot.  
Not that he was complaining.

As he slowly plunged himself into her, they both moaned. He started at a slow pace that Kirsten quickly matched.

"A bit harder!" she ordered. "Come on." Sandy did want she asked for. He never expected her to be like that - taking control of everything and giving the commands. It was hot.  
As he quickened his pace and pushed further into her, he listened to her moan. He moved his hands up her body, lowering his head to leave rough kisses along her neck.

Kirsten felt like she was going to explode, her oncoming orgasm building within her. "Faster" she moaned while arching her back.  
Sandy quickened his pace again. Her bed creaked so loud so that Sandy thought it might collapse.

Her breathing started to become short and sharp. She opened her eyes to look at him when she knew her climax was close.  
He lowered his head to kiss her passionately before she reached her climax. "Oh, I'm coming!" she arched her back further and ... BANG! Her leg hit the wall, leaving a dent.

As her leg hit the wall they both turned, but neither stopped their movements. Sandy looked back to Kirsten. "Are you okay?" he managed to ask.  
"Perfect" she smiled "but that wall isn't". A few seconds later, Sandy joined her with his own climax.

Breathing heavily, he lowered himself onto her, kissed her forehead and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I love you too."

"What?" she looked at him with her blue eyes wide open. "Seriously?" She grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Sandy laughed. "Seriously," he said before giving her a gentle kiss.

"Aww" she tugged him down to her. "You" _kiss on his forehead_ "are" _kiss on the cheek_ "so" _kiss on the lips_ "cute".

"So you keep saying," he said, "but you know what I think?"

"What?" Kirsten questioned, staring into his eyes. She could get so lost in those eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think that you are the cute one," he whispered, kissing her nose.

"Aww" she smiled at him and gently stroked his cheeks. "If I'm the cute one, who are you?"

"Whoever you want me to be." Sandy grinned.

"How about my hero?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh, I think that can be arranged," he said, pulling her into hug and moving his lips to hers.

As she smiled into his kiss, she noticed the wall next to them. She began to laugh. "Look at the wall," she said to Sandy.

Sandy turned his head to see the wall. He didn't exactly take notice of it before, but now he realised that there was a hole in the wall. He let out a low laugh. "I didn't think you actually put a hole in it!"

"Yeah, I didn't think so either at the time but my heel must have gone through it," she said, turning slightly red.

"Oh" he smiled "Well it is your fault, that whole wall thing" he grinned "You wanted it harder, so yeah.." he twinkled.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's yours," Kirsten replied in fake outrage.

Sandy laughed, "oh and how is it my fault?"

"Well I believe that your the one that started this whole thing," she simply stated.

"What?!" he laughed out loud now. "I started it??! Are you kidding?" He pinched her arm. "You wanted a second date."

"You're the one who wanted the first date," she said. "And Ouch!" she retaliated with a rather soft punch to his chest.

"And how do you want to know that I also wanted a second date? You persuaded me." He teased.

Kirsten let out a fake gasp of shock. "Like you needed persuading!"

"Yup, I needed it. You wanted another date so desperately, come on, admit it." He stopped, looking her deep in the eyes. He quietly said "It was love at first sight."

She knew all joking had stopped. As she looked into his eyes, she softly said "It really was."

He looked at her for a few seconds before he lowered his head and gave her a passionate kiss. "Well-" he began after the kiss "I have to say, it was for me too."

She gave him a shy smile before kissing him back. But pulling away not too much later to let out a soft yawn.

"Come here," he said as he put an arm around her and gently pulled her into his arms.

She leaned into his embrace, loving the warmth that his touch offered. "Promise me you'll be here in the morning," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I promise, baby." He softly kissed her temple before turning the light out.

As Kirsten buried herself in Sandy's chest, they both knew that this is how they wanted to spend the rest of their lives.

In each others arms.

* * *

**For the record... Yes... I did steal Kirsten's "I just stopped talking" from Chandler in friends... What can i say, classic moment.**


End file.
